


they’re aerodynamic

by dragontamerdrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy Has Long Hair, Lace Panties, M/M, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Thigh Holsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontamerdrarry/pseuds/dragontamerdrarry
Summary: An illustration ofThe Thrill of the Chase Moves in Mysterious Waysby VeelaWings, but with certain... choice pieces of attire left on their persons.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 140
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	they’re aerodynamic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VeelaWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeelaWings/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Thrill of the Chase Moves in Mysterious Ways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170242) by [VeelaWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeelaWings/pseuds/VeelaWings). 



> The second I saw ‘Public Sex’ on HP Kinkuary’s prompt list, this very scene came to my mind... what can I say, Noella’s fic left an impression on me!

[ ](https://imgur.com/HR14EZN)


End file.
